Cho Chang's Story
by Take this to Heart
Summary: For those of you who have never found the Harry/Cho relationship to be anything more than terrible, read on to discover the REAL reason of why Harry hearts Cho. Courtesy of Take this to Heart.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Cho Posse, and the trolley witch :)**

_a/n: This story was inspired by Taylor :) Just a meaningless bit of strange nothingness I took out of the freezer one day. _

"Aaanything from the trolley?" The wizened old witch called, wheeling her way down the aisle.

I looked at my friends. "You guys want anything?"

They both shook their heads.

"Okay," I said, shrugging and standing up.

As I reached the slider, Ron spoke up, just as I knew he would. "Actually, I fancy a Licorice Wand."

"Right," I said, smiling to myself and pulling aside the door.

"And a packet of Droobles'?" He called.

"Sure thing," I said, sticking out my head to look for the trolley-wheeler.

"Oh, and maybe a couple of Chocolate Frogs -- you want some Chocolate Frogs, Hermione?"

"No," she said, turning a page in her book.

"Come on," Ron hissed. "Just get some and give me the cards!"

I rolled my eyes; he obviously didn't realize I could hear him.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" The witch asked kindly, stopping in front of me.

"Yeah, er..."

That's when I saw them. I was vaguely aware of Ron listing more treats behind me, but I had no focus to spare. It was all devoted to them.

They were sitting in the compartment across from mine and the door was half open, allowing me to smell the tantalizing fragrances that wafted towards me. My jaw slacked and I shamelessly stared at them. I needed them. I wanted them. My eyes glazed over with visions of us all alone in the Great Hall with no one to come and disrupt me. It was torture, seeing them and knowing that I couldn't walk over and steal them away. That would be tactless and Hermione would no doubt reprimand me...Ron would be supportive, but he'd want some too; I had no intention of sharing.

I felt my mouth watering and as I hurriedly swallowed, a girl pointed at me, giggling. That's when she turned around.

She wasn't pretty, not by a long shot. She was Oriental, with sleek black hair reaching the middle of her back and a stubby nose that reminded me of Aunt Marge. She smiled and I waved, mesmerized by the eggrolls in her hand.

Somehow or another, I would get them. Somehow or another, those eggrolls would be mine. The fried skin seemed to call my name and it took every ounce of strength in my body to not walk over there and take a bite; and let me tell you, I have alot of strength. That's what Quidditch does for you. At this moment, I wished I were as skinny as Ron so I could have an easier time restraining myself.

She raised the eggroll to her lips and sunk her teeth into it; I could hear the crunch from where I was standing and I realized I was holding onto the door for support. The trolley-wheeler was looking at me in concern but I craned my neck over her bonnet to keep the eggrolls in sight. How I wished I had a bowl of sweet and sour sauce with me so I could casually approach her and ask to share one. No, I could approach her anyways...I was Harry Potter, that had to count for something! I took a step towards her, ready to pull up my hair to show off my scar, but she slid the door shut, pulling the curtain and leaving me standing there.

Rude little eggroll-stealing pug-nosed ugly girl.

The trolley-wheeler was still watching me, this time more impatient. "Anything from the trolley?"

"Er...what? N-No. No."

I stumbled back into the compartment and Ron was sitting there eagerly, quickly becoming dejected when he saw my empty hands. "Where's the lot?" He asked sadly, looking downwards.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione spat, slamming her book closed. "There's going to be a feast when we get to school, can't you wait that long?"

"No..."

I tuned out their raised voices and thought back to the moment when she bit into the soon-to-be-mine eggrolls. The flavor exploding in her mouth...the taste caressing her tongue...the soothing crunch loud in her ears...she would taste like eggrolls; I was sure of it.

And that's when I decided that she would be the first girl I would ever kiss. I was certain of that.

After all, who can deny me?

_a/n: Wow, Harry. Really? Eggrolls? Ah well, we all have our...strange obsessions with foods...? _

_Whatever. _

_Tell me what you think? _


End file.
